Rolling through the depths
by Matthew TWD
Summary: AU: What if Matthew survived the fall off the bridge and met some other survivors that nurse him back to health? What If some characters from 400 days survived? And what will happen when Matthew meets a person that could give him a reason to keep living? MatthewXTBA and other pairings coming soon. T for cursing and might go up to M later on. (Oc Matthew)
1. Survived

**I was kinda pissed at Matthew's brief appearance in the game and I wrote this to see what would happen if Matthew survived. First off, there will be 400 days characters in the story and I chose them at random. I know I usually don't write things like this but hey, why not?**

**Also instead of Bonnie X Matthew, I'm going to choose someone else because Bonnie would not have enough time to nurse Matthew back to health and get to the lodge in time. If you read this chapter, you will probably guess who Matthew will be paired up with.**

**All right enough chit chat, LET'S A GO!**

* * *

><p>"DON'T SHOOT!"<p>

BANG!

I felt a sharp pain go though the side of my neck and apon feeling it, I put my hand to the wound where the man with the cap shot me. I felt off balance and before I knew it, I was tumbling down into the water. I struggled to stay above the surface, but with the wound in the way, it felt like trying to play patty-cake with a grizzly bear. I luckily felt a log floating by which I used to get my head above the water. I was able to take some rapid breaths my clamping my hand around the gunshot wound. It hurt, but sometimes, the way to survive would hurt. The log was strong but it felt like I was floating on a piece of paper. I tried to prevent myself from closing my eyes because I knew that was the sleep that I would never wake up from, or AKA, the sleep of death.

The last thing I felt before I passed out from blood loss was a pair of arms hoisting me out of the water and dashing into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>"We can't bring more people here!"<em>

_"He would have died if I left him!"_

_"So what! We need to focus on THIS group!"_

_"We would use the extra help."_

_"Help? The only help he's gonna be is draining OUR resources!"_

My head throbbed with pain and a bit of nausea. My vision and sound was blurred, but I could barely make out the sound of a man and a woman arguing. I also briefly heard a sweet voice but with my sight blurred, I couldn't see the people speaking. I felt around for a bit until my hands found my neck. The rough texture of the bandage that covered the wound allowed me to breathe normally,  
>which I savored every single one of inhaling and exhaling.<p>

I was laying on a mattress with blood soaking part of it. That was not surprising since it was obviously from the wound. My vision and sound was revived from blur and I noticed I was in a orange tent. Medical supplies stood on a table above me to the right and I noticed a second mattress on my left. I then thought about what got me here. Numerous thoughts went though my head. The man in the orange shirt and the little girl, the man with the cap, the pain in my neck. I then remembered one thing.

_Walter._

He must be worried sick about me and so was I. Once I thought that, I though about what could happen to him. Maybe the man shot him as well or Walter was alive but kept as a hostage as well as the other two people with us.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my neck forced to fall back on the mattress. Left with no other option, I began to crawl towards the entrance of the tent. Sure it wasn't the best strategy, but it was all I could do. I then remember the two people in the arguement. One wanted me to go and the other wanted me to stay. I also remembered the sweet voice that sided with the person who brought me here.

Maybe I shouldn't leave them. Besides, I knew how to shoot and I was quick on my feet, so I could help them if the other woman let me stay.

I scooted back to my bed and layed down. But as soon as I did I heard someone say:

_"Do whatever you want to do, I'm gonna check on the poor guy."_

Although I was glad that someone cared about me, I still tried to sleep and the person came in.

_"I know you're awake."_

It was the woman with the beautiful voice. She kneeled beside me and shook me until my eyes opened. She was beautiful. Long bushy dark brown hair, beautiful eyes, perfect lips, and a well shaped face. Her face was relieved to see that I awoke for some reason. I then got to see her gorgeous smile.

"You're awake." She said.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were bleeding from the neck and you would have died if Danny didn't find you and brought you here. I cleaned up the wound and stiched up as best as I could." She said in that sweet voice.

"Looks like you did a good job then." I said.

"Thanks. So what happened?" She asked.

"Gunshot. This guy shot me and I fell off the bridge into the river."

"I couldn't find the bullet. Must have went straight though. But did you really fall off the bridge?" She asked with pure amazement.

"Yeah I did."

"I'm surprised you able to survive that and the water. You would have drowned since the bridge is a while away."

"I'm surprised myself." I said. "So am I gonna be ok?"

"You lost a shit-ton of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding in time." She said.

"Thank god."

"So who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Matthew." I said.

"I'm Stephanie." She said.

I nodded my head to show that I understood. I then tried to sit up, but Stephanie prevented me from doing so.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you problably aren't fit to move yet."

"Well he better be."

* * *

><p><strong>So we got two 400 days characters returning: Danny and Stephanie. Now some of you may ask why I chose Danny to appear in the story and it's because I thought he would put his past behind him and try to help people during this time.<strong>

**It's pretty obvious to you now that Matthew will be paired up with Stephanie (I honestly debated about this pairing until I decided to roll with it.) and perhaps they could hit it off pretty well.**

**Now some of you might be asking who the other woman was and It's most likely Lilly. Well let's find out then in the next chapter.**

**Matthew TWD signing off!**


	2. All Odds Stacked

**I've noticed some comments surrounding Matthew's sexuality and I would like to put things in perspective. I know Matthew is in fact gay but I mostly see Matthew as bisexual. Now that doesn't mean I'm against gay people (I think gay people should have rights), it's just my opinion on the two and yeah.**

**Also, I have a steam account and if you want to friend me, Here's my username: MattPBG**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You better get up and leave, we can't waste any more supplies on you!" The woman bellowed. I restained myself from giving her a angry look because that would piss her off more.<p>

"Maybe he could help!" The man I think was called Danny said. I was relieved to see that he came to my defense and I'm pretty sure Stephanie would too. It seemed that Danny and Stephanie outnumbered the woman, but then, two more people came in.

The first was a male, dark skinned and sporting a hoodie similar to mine. He had this agitated look on his face that seemed if he was easily angered. The other was grey haired and had a large beard. He had a orange jacket on and like the hooded man, he also seemed agitated, although not quite as much.

"Lilly, what the hell is going on?!" The bearded man asked. At least I knew the woman's name now.

"Leland, Ralph, we need to make a vote here!" The woman called Lilly said. They looked at each other, then me, and back to Lilly.

"Bout him?" Leland asked.

"YES! ABOUT HIM!" Lilly shouted, causing me to jump back at the shrill sound of her voice. "Should we keep him or let him go?!"

I really didn't want to be alone, but that felt impossible even with Danny and Stephanie backing me up. Lilly was obviously againist me and I think the Ralph guy was too. My only hope was Leland.

"Raise your hand if you want him to leave!" Lilly raised her hand immediately and just as I expected, Ralph also raised his hand.

"Now raise your hand if you want him to stay..." Lilly said through gritted teeth. Danny and Stephanie obviously raised their hands and as I looked around, I noticed Leland slowly raise his hand.

I sighed in relief as the woman called Lilly stormed out of the tent with Ralph and Leland following. Danny glazed over at them briefly then turned back to me.

"Hey, you allright?" Danny asked to me. I looked up at him and nodded. He stood up and started towards the table in my left.

"It's ok he's gonna replace your bandage." Stephanie said. I slowly moved my hand to my wound and felt the rough bandage graze my fingers. Danny later strolled up to me with a new bandage, some medicine, and some water.

"You thristy?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"You sure? Because you might wanna drink some before this happens, because it isn't going to be pleasant." After I heard that I took a gulp of water and laid my head back.

"This is gonna hurt, but it's gotta get done." Stephanie said. I nodded and as I laid down, I felt a searing pain in my neck as the bandage was unraveled and blood started to pour. Danny put his hand over the wound and looked at me.

"Ok this is gonna hurt like shit, but we gotta do this." I looked over at the medicine that Danny held in his right hand and I knew what was coming. I clenched my teeth as Danny poured the medicine on my wound. My eyes shot open and I let out a painful yelp. Stephanie quickly covered my mouth as Danny continued to clean my wound. Every movement of Danny's hand hurt. I tried hard to not struggle, but it was almost impossible to do so.

I then felt something numb. Like a needle that pierced you but you dont feel it. My vision started to get blurry and darkness was looming over me. My mind raced once again, starting with me and Walter meeting, killing my first walker, meeting Kenny and Sarita, going to meet the girl and the man, and the man who is the reason I'm here with these people. I then saw something unexpected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nighttime in front of the ski lodge. Walter was outside, visibly forelorn. I also noticed he was smoking. The girl from the bridge was talking to him and then the man who shot me came outside. Walter was on the brink of tears as he demanded the man to tell what happened. I listened to the man's side of the story carefully and as much as I didn't like him, I couldn't help but forgive him.

A flash of light shook my vision and I saw the ski lodge again with walkers circling the perimeter. I saw the man (Who I later found out was named Nick) desperatly trying to fight of walker and it seemed he would give in any moment. Then I saw Walter, pistol in hand, aiming at the walker. Like I said, I forgave him and I hoped Walter could too.

And I was happy when he did.

Walter pulled the trigger and the bullet lodged itself into the walker's head. Nick looked at Walter with a surprised expression and he and Walter ran off to join the others.

My vision flashed again and I saw four new people. One sporting a fur jacket, one a woman with red hair, one with a army jacket, and one donning a beanie and a trench coat. I saw that the group of four were holding the others at bay and as I thought about what would happen, I saw the beanie man fall dead with a bullet in his head. It was then I realized that the girl and Kenny were absent. Even the other guy on the bridge.

But what I saw next made my blood run cold.

The fur jacket man grabbed Walter by the scruff of the neck, dragged him out to the middle of the room, threw him on the floor, and before I realized what happened, my vision flashed again and I heard a gunshot. I didn't know if the jacket man shot Walter or the jacket man was shot. Either way, I was praying for the latter option.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I felt Danny's hand lift from my neck and he started wrapping it with the familiar rough texture of the bandage. Stephanie looked me in the eyes and I felt warmth come over me. I dont know why, but I felt safe with her around. Even though I was with Walter, I still couldn't resist looking at her. Danny then put his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"Think you can walk? Because you're gonna have to." Danny said and I responded with a nod. This was partially true since I could walk, but I still felt shaky in my legs.

We strolled out of the tent and the light briefly blinded me, but I adjusted to it quickly.

"Before we set off, you should meet the other two." I looked to my left and saw a man with a beard donning a grey beanie. Straight ahead I saw Ralph and Lilly, talking with each other while Leland sat on top of a rv with a rifle. I saw a man with a cap staring at Stepanie with a smile made of lust. The men with the cap and beanie strolled over to me.

"Hi." I said almost shyly and the man with the beanie shook my hand. At least more people were good than bad.

"Im Eddie." The beanie man said. He nodded at me and the other man spoke up.

"Im Nate, and you better not get that fine piece of ass." The guy said. I looked at him with a "Nice-way-to-introduce-yourself-asshole" expression, but he didn't see it or didn't care. Instead. the Nate guy walked around me and started flirting with Stephanie. I felt disgusted when he did that.

Lilly stormed over and told Eddie to go to his job. When Eddie was out of earshot, Lilly turned to me.

"We gotta talk Matt." She said. She told me to follow her to a green tent and she started off towards there.

_What a day..._

* * *

><p><strong>So it turns out Leland, Ralph, Nate, and Eddie have returned and it seems that Matthew is in the group thanks to Leland and Matt and Eddie are already good pals. But it seems that Lilly wants to talk to Matt about something and I wonder what it is?<strong>

**Also Matt's hallucination is going to play a large part of the story later and I put it there to show Matt the distant future.**

**Also this episode will follow a five episode format and ever since Matt made his first appearance in episode 2, I'm going to make a episode up.**

**What I do on Steam is roleplaying with my friends. You are welcome to join if you want but make sure to be nice to each other. So find and friend me! (Something Bull'doh already did)**

**Have a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Three Kings Day! And a happy new year!**

**-Matthew TWD**


End file.
